Un nuevo comienzo
by hiruma-harima
Summary: Tenma se a marchado a los Estados Unidos y Harima se siente triste pero abra alguien que intentara adentrarce en el corazon del mangaka...Lo se pesimo summary pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, devo decir que soy nuevo en esto de subir fics, de echo este seria el primer fic que escribo y me animo a publicar, talvez tenga algunos errores ortograficos pero tratare de mejorar, bueno espero les guste y ya empecemos con el fic.**

**School Rumble no me pertenece, le pertenece a su magnifico creador Kobayashi Jin, yo solo poseo la historia y bla bla bla.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un nuevo comienzo<strong>

Habían pasado ya barios meses desde que tenma se había marchado a Estados Unidos y el nuevo siclo escolar estaba por comenzar en la preparatoria Yagami y todos los alumnos ya se estaban reuniendo en sus respectivos salones.

—Valla Sawachika veo que nuevamente nos toco en el mismo salón—mencionaba una chica peli azul.

—Así es, es una lastima que Akira haiga quedado en otro salón — decía Eri.

—Pero eso no quiere desir que nuestra amistad se valla a terminar después de todo hemos pasado muchas cosas inolvidables —decía Mikoto muy alegre.

—Eso es sierto… además Akira no es la única que le toco en otro salón por lo que veo —dijo Eri con un semblante triste.

—Que pasa Sawachika no me digas que estas preocupada de que a Harima le haya podido tocar en otro salón— mencionaba Mikoto mientras le dirigía una mirada picara.

—Y YO PORQUE DEVERIA DE ESTAR PREOCUPADA DE QUE LE TOQUE EN OTRO SALON—gritaba Sawachika mientras se ponía roja —además dudo que ese tonto de hige vuelva a la escuela—dijo Eri cruzándose de brazos.

—Lamento decepcionarte hime pero no pienso abandonar la escuela—decía un chico de gafas oscuras a espaldas de Eri.

—Hi…hi… hige que ases aquí —decía una muy avergonzada Eri volteando a ver a Harima.

—Que no es obvio vine a clases—dijo Harima mirando fijamente a Eri a los ojos.

— Que… quieres desir que te toco en el mismo salón que a mi—decía Eri muy sorprendida de que le fuera a tocar en el mismo salón que a Harima una vez mas.

—Eso parece —dijo Harima dirigiéndose a un banco vacio.

—Vaya Sawachika que suerte tienes les va a tocar en el mismo salón nuevamente—decía Mikoto mientras le daba pequeños codazos.

—Que quieres decir con eso… además me da igual si le toca o no en el mismo salón que a mí—dijo Eri fingiendo desinterés.

— Si claro lo que tú digas pero recuerda que este es el último año y después quizás ya no lo vuelvas a ver —dijo la peli azul mientras se dirigía a su asiento.

— _Tal vez Mikoto tenga razón y si después de que nos graduemos ya no lo vuelvo a ver_—pensaba Eri mientras observaba a Harima.

—_Tenma-chan te extraño tanto pero se que ise lo correcto creo que después de todo jamás sentiste nada por mi pero al menos espero que seas feliz aunque no sea a mi lado además jamás pude confesarte lo que sentía por ti pero estoy feliz de haberte conocido fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado gracias a ti deje las calles y regrese a la escuela además tengo un futuro prometedor como mangaka también conocí muchas personas a las que podría llamar amigos—_pensaba Harima mientras observaba el cielo atreves de la ventana.

—Muy bien ahora vamos a asignar los lugares que ocuparan el resto del año— mencionaba el profesor—muy bien Harima tu primero.

—Me toco el numero 6—dijo Harima mientras enseñaba un papel con el numero mencionado.

—Muy bien es el ultimo asiento de la primera fila—dijo el profesor.

—Muy bien Suou Mikoto le toco el número 11—decía mientras tomaba un papel que le entrega la nombrada—siguiente Sawachika.

—Me toco el numero 12—decía Eri mientras miraba el papel que avia tomado.

—Le toco junto a Harima— menciono el profesor.

—_Que junto al hige no lo pudo _creer—pensaba Eri mientras se dirigía a su lugar_._

Después de que todos los lugares fueran asignados las clases continuaron normalmente_._

—Buenoeso es todo ya se pueden retira—menciono el profesor.

—Valla Sawachika no cabe duda de que es tu día de suerte incluso te toco sentarte alado de Harima— decía Mikoto muy sonriente.

—Pues a mi me da igual si me toca junto a ese tonto de hige o no—desia Eri mientras guardaba sus cosas.

Mientras en otro lugar de la escuela se encontraba Harima caminando por uno de los pasillos de la escuela mientras pensaba en su manga el cual tenía que entregar dentro de una semana y aun iba algo retrasado por distintas circunstancias.

—Harima-san que ase aquí ya terminaron sus clases ?—preguntaba una joven de ojos escarlata.

—Imouto-san que bueno que te encuentro quería pedirte un favor —menciono Harima con una gran sonrisa y sujetándola de los Hombros.

—Cl… cla… claro Harima-san… que es lo que necesita ?—menciono Yakumo muy sonrojada por la acción de Harima.

—Bueno es que necesito ayuda con mi manga ya que lo tengo que entregar en una semana y voy algo retrasado todavía—menciono Harima aun sujetando a Yakumo.

— Bueno no se tengo muchas cosas que aser y no tengo mucho tiempo libre—dijo Yakumo.

—Por favor Imouto-san eres la única persona en la que confio para que me ayude con mi manga— mencionaba Harima con mirada suplicante.

—De acuerdo Harima-san lo ayudare con su manga—dijo Yakumo con una sonrisa.

—Enserio gracias Imouto-san —dijo Harima abrazando a Yakumo.

—Ha… Ha… Harima-san —fue lo único que pudo mencionar Yakumo ya que estaba más roja que un tomate por la acción de Harima.

—Lo… lo… lo ciento Imouto-san… me deje llevar por la emoción—dijo Harima percatándose de su acción y sonrojándose al igual que Yakumo.

—No hay problema Harima-san —menciono Yakumo ya más calmada—si quieres nos podemos ir juntos a mi casa mis clases ya se terminaron también.

—Claro Imouto-san vamos—dijo Harima.

En casa de Yakumo

—Ya llegamos pasa Harima-san—dijo Yakumo al llegar a su casa—quieres algo de beber.

—Ah… si por favor—dijo Harima algo distraído.

—Enseguida vuelvo espérame aquí—menciono Yakumo dirigiéndose asía la cocina.

— _Valla ase tiempo que no vengo a esta casa de echo la ultima vez que vine fue cuando vine por Tenma-chan para que fuera a los Estados Unidos y pudiera estar con Karasuma sin duda esa fue la decisión mas difícil que e tomado en toda mi vida—_pensaba Harima mientras observaba la casa.

—Espero te guste el Te también traje un pedazo de pastel que prepare ayer—dijo Yakumo sacando de sus pensamientos a Harima.

—Eeh… gracias Imouto-san —dijo Harima saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Disculpe Harima-san pero… le ocurre algo? Es que desde que llegamos lo noto muy pensativo—decía Yakumo algo nerviosa.

—Eh a mi… no te preocupes no me pasa nada Imouto-san hahaha…— decía Harima riendo nerviosamente y rascándose la nuca.

—_Creo que aun extraña a mi Nee-san _— pensaba Yakumo mientras observaba a Harima.

—Bueno creo que deberíamos empezar con mi manga antes de que se haga mas tarde —desia Harima tratando de desviar el tema.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Sawachika.

—Y bien Sawachika ahora si piensas decirnos la verdad — mencionaba Mikoto algo divertida con la situación.

— De que verdad hablas Mikoto— dijo Eri algo nerviosa por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

—No te agás… Hablo de lo que sientes por Harima por que estoy segura de que no lo odias como dices—decía la peli azul con una mirada picara.

—YA LES DIJE QUE YO NO SIENTO NADA POR ESE TONTO DE HIGE— gritaba Eri muy roja por la pregunta.

—Claro solo lo invitaste a comer y pasar la noche en Tokyo, pasaron la noche solos en un templo compartiendo una manta y lo hiciste pasar por tu prometido sin mencionar lo que estuvieron haciendo en un hospital solo por que no te interesa — decía Akira con un claro tono de sarcasmo.

—Ya les dije que lo de Tokyo fue por que no podíamos regresar por la nevada y lo del templo y mi falso compromiso fue por que yo no sabia que se trataba de Hige y en cuanto a lo del hospital ya les dije que todo fue un mal entendido— decía Eri roja a mas no poder.

—Si claro como tú digas Sawachika— decía una divertida Mikoto— pero será mejor que hagas algo pronto si no quieres que te ganen a Harima — dijo Mikoto cambiando su expresión a uno mas serio.

—Eso es cierto—decía Akira.

—A que se refieren chicas? —pregunto una preocupada Sawachika.

—A que tú no eres la única chica que siente algo por Harima y si no ases algo pronto entonces si lo perderás para siempre — dijo Mikoto mirando fijamente a Eri.

—_Eso es cierto Yakumo también siente algo por hige y ahora que tenma no esta de seguro va a intentar acercarse a el _— pensaba Eri recordando que la hermana de tenma también siente algo por Harima— pe… pe… pero siempre que intento acercarme al hige terminamos peleando — dijo Eri poniéndose triste y mirando asía el piso.

—Eso quiere decir que si te gusta Harima—dijo Akira poniéndose a un lado de Eri.

—Bu… bu… bu… bueno e… e… es que yo— decía Eri completamente roja siendo interrumpida por Mikoto.

—Descuida amiga sabemos muy bien lo que sientes por Harima—decía Mikoto colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Eri para que se tranquilizara — ahora dinos que piensas hacer para conquistar a Harima.

—Yo… no lo se ya te dije que siempre que intento acercarme a Hige terminamos peleando— mencionaba una cabizbaja Eri.

—Y por que no lo invitas a salir después de todo ya lo hiciste una ves — decía Akira con su clásica mirada seria.

—Eso es cierto así puedes empezar a mejorar tu relación con Harima— mencionaba Mikoto para apoyar a su amiga.

—No lo se tal vez no sea buena idea—decía una muy dudosa Eri.

—Vamos no tienes nada que perder anímate— dijo la peli azul tratando de darle ánimos a su amiga.

—Esta bien lo intentare— dijo Eri.

—Así se habla nosotras sabemos que lo lograras— decían sus amigas apoyando a Eri.

—Al día siguiente en la preparatoria Yagami las clases transcurrían con normalidad.

—_Ahora que voy a hacer no se como preguntarle al hige si quiere salir con migo me siento muy nerviosa pero tengo que hacerlo si no quiero que Yakumo se quede con el y eso no lo puedo permitir—_ estaba Eri tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien le hablaba.

—Oye me estas escuchando?— decía Harima mientras observaba a Eri.

—Eh… hi… hi… hige perdona no te escuche que me decías?—decía Eri muy nerviosa de haber dicho algo que Harima haiga podido escuchar.

—Solo te preguntaba que si esto no era tuyo — decía Harima mientras le mostraba un lapicero.

—Eh si gracias—dijo Eri tomando el lapicero — _vamos Eri este es el momento pregúntale pero que pasa si me dice que no quiere, no Eri, no pienses eso vamos tu puedes solo pregúntale—_ hi… hi… hige?

—Que es lo que quieres hime?— preguntaba Harima extrañado por el comportamiento de la rubia.

—Bueno sabes un amigo de la familia va a inaugurar un nuevo restaurante en Tokyo y quería preguntarte si querías ir con migo a la inauguración—mencionaba Eri lo mas tranquila que podía.

—Que y por que me invitas a mi —preguntaba aun mas extrañado Harima por la invitación de Eri.

—Bueno es que es para compensar lo de la última invitación que te hice a comer ya que fue todo un desastre y al final no pudimos ir al restaurante que tenía pensado llevarte—decía Eri un poco mas relajada ya que veía que a Harima no le desagradaba del todo la invitación.

—Pues no parece mala idea últimamente no eh comido del todo bien ya que ando algo corto de efectivo—decía Harima considerando aceptar la propuesta de la rubia.

—Entonces eso es un si?—decía Eri tratando de no saltar de la emoción.

—Claro por que no hace tiempo que no salgo de la ciudad y una invitación a comer no la podría rechazar— decía Harima con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien entonces que te parece si nos vemos el viernes en mi casa a las 6 de la tarde así Nakamura nos podrá llevar en el auto y podremos llegar a tiempo a la inauguración — decía una muy alegre Eri ya que Harima había aceptado la invitación.

—Esta bien entonces nos vemos el viernes en tu casa hime—dijo Harima dirigiéndose a la salida ya que las clases habían terminado ase un buen rato.

—_El viernes va a ser un gran día—_pensaba Eri mientras observaba como Harima se alejaba por el pasillo de la escuela.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno que les parecio, estubo bueno, malo, aburrido, entretenido, porfavor comenten y diganme que les parecio y si creen que tengo futuro como escritor o deveria colgarme con un fideo de la cintura XD <strong>

**Los dejo con un concejo de vida. "Caer esta permitido, Levantarse es obligatorio"** **asi que ya saben si tienen algun problema o cometieron un error, no se den por vencidos y sigan adelante que todo tiene solucion en esta vida excepto la muerte. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno antes que nada quiero pedir unas disculpas por aver tardado tanto en publicar, la verdad no fue mi intencion tardar tanto pero había tenido siertos problemas con mi computadora, por cierto ya active los reviews** **anonimos, no me había percatado que estaban desactivados ¬¬ **

**Bueno sin mas que decir sigamos con el fic.**

**Como ya saben School Rumble no me pertenece le pertenece a su increible creador Kobayashi Jin (que dios lo bendiga****).**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya dos días desde la invitación que Eri le había echo a Harima para salir a comer a un nuevo restaurante de Tokyo y todo transcurría con normalidad…Al menos para uno de ellos ya que en una lujosa mansión se encontraba una rubia muy nerviosa por la supuesta <em>¨cita¨<em>

— Oye Sawachika cálmate o vas a hacer un hueco en el piso—decía Mikoto tratando de calmar a su amiga que se encontraba dando vueltas en la habitación.

—Además ya conseguiste lo mas difícil que es invitar a Harima a salir—mencionaba Akira tomando un sorbo de Te.

—Pero que pasa si se arrepiente o si se le olvida o…—decía Eri siendo interrumpida por Mikoto.

— Cálmate amiga eso no va a pasar, Harima ya te dio su palabra y por el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo se que el siempre cumple lo que promete—decía Mikoto tratando de calmar a su amiga.

—Bueno eso es cierto pero… que pasa si todo sale mal— decía Eri poniéndose triste.

—No te preocupes amiga, todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras — dijo Mikoto poniendo una mano en el hombro de Eri para darle ánimos.

—También recuerda que por fin lograste obtener una nueva oportunidad para acercarte mas a Harima y no debes desaprovecharla — decía Akira.

— Tienen razón, no pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad, voy a lograr que hige se enamore de mi— decía Eri con fuerzas renovadas.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad para ser más precisos en la casa de las Tskamoto se encontraban dos personas trabajando en el manga de uno de ellos.

—Muy bien Imouto-san creo que es todo por hoy, ya casi acabamos y ya es tarde, será mejor que me retire—dijo un chico de gafas oscuras poniéndose de pie.

—Eh claro Harima-san —dijo Yakumo poniéndose de pie al igual que su compañero.

—Muchas gracias Imouto-san no se que aria sin tu ayuda— decía Harima dedicándole una sonrisa a Yakumo.

—Descuide Harima-san, además a mi me gusta ayudarlo con su manga—decía Yakumo con un leve sonrojo.

—Gracias Imouto-san… Bueno creo que ya debo irme — dijo Harima dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Harima-san, vendrá mañana? — preguntaba Yakumo.

—Lo ciento, pero no podre, ya tengo otro compromiso y no puedo faltar— decía Harima recordando la invitación de Eri a cenar.

—Oh… bueno no hay problema—decía Yakumo poniéndose un poco triste.

—Pero si no te molesta vendré el sábado para terminar el manga—menciono Harima.

—Por supuesto que no me molesta, lo estaré esperando el sábado — deia Yakumo con una gran sonrisa.

— Bueno pues asta el sábado sin falta—dijo Harima despidiéndose de Yakumo.

Y así paso ese día llegando por fin el viernes y faltando poco para el encuentro de Harima y Eri

—Valla Kenji-kun ¿acaso piensas salir? — pregunto Itoko

—Así es, ¿por que, algún problema?— respondió Harima algo molesto.

—Por supuesto que no, pero dime ¿con quien vas a salir?— preguntaba Itoko tratando de satisfacer su curiosidad.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —decía Harima, lo que menos queria es que su prima se enterara de que iba a salir con hime.

—Pero que malo eres Kenji-kun y yo que me preocupo por ti —decía Itoko en modo de burla.

—Si como no, tu lo único que quieres es sacarme información que después puedas usar en contra mia —decía Harima algo molesto recordando como su prima usaba cualquier cosa para chantajearlo.

—Pero que desconfiado eres, pero bueno como quieras, será mejor que te vallas si no quieres llegar tarde a tu cita— decía Itoko para burlarse de Harima.

—Queee ¿cita?… espera un momento yo no voy a tener ninguna cita con hime… ups—decía Harima dándose cuenta de que había rebelado con quien iba a salir.

—Aja, así que vas a salir con Sawachika eh —dijo Itoko burlándose de Harima por haberle sacado la verdad tan fácilmente.

—Mejor me voy —decía Harima saliendo del departamento antes de que Itoko le sacara mas información.

Ya en la casa de Eri iba llegando Harima en su motocicleta dirigiéndose al timbre para que le abrieran.

—Casa de la familia Sawachika, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo? —decía el mayordomo de la casa del otro lado del comunicador.

—Nakamura soy yo, Harima, ábreme por favor—contestaba el joven.

—Ah enseguida joven Harima—contestaba el mayordomo dejando pasar al joven—la señorita bajara en un momento, ¿desea algo de beber?—pregunto cortésmente.

—No gracias, si no le importa esperare aquí a hime— menciono recargándose en una pared que estaba junto a las escaleras.

—Como usted desee joven—respondió el mayordomo asiendo una reverencia y alejándose del lugar.

En cuanto Nakamura se retiro Harima empezó a recordar lo que había dicho Itoko y es que en realidad nunca se le había pasado por la mente de que esto en realidad era como una especie de cita, no eso no podía ser posible, después de todo era hime, jamás se le pasaría por la mente tener una cita con ella y menos aun cuando fue ella quien lo invito, no era un misterio que no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, aun que debía de admitir que habían pasado por muchas cosa juntos, posiblemente mas de las que haiga pasado con cualquier otra chica pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que eran de mundos muy distintos, ella era una chica de clase y el era solamente un delincuente.

— Disculpa por haberte echo esperar tanto— decía Eri mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

—Ya era hora, ya me estaba…— no pudo terminar de hablar ya que al momento de dirigir su mirada hacia la chica quedo embelesado por la chica y es que no era para menos ya que la joven llevaba un hermoso vestido negro escotado el cual se moldeaba bien a su cuerpo resaltando su bien formado cuerpo además de que llevaba el pelo suelto asiéndola lucir mas que hermosa.

—Que pasa hige? —pregunto la joven al percatarse de la mirada del chico.

—Es que… te ves hermosa — dijo Harima sonrojándose por lo que había dicho y es que no sabia por que lo había dicho solo lo hizo.

—Gra… gra… gracias hige — Eri no podía estar mas roja, sentía que se le quemaba la cara del sonrojo y aparte su corazón parecía que en cualquier momento se le iba a salir del pecho de lo fuerte que latía y es que nunca se abría imaginado que Harima le iba a decir algo así.

—Nos vamos —dijo Harima tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Eh… claro… Nakamura llévanos a Tokyo— dijo Eri dirigiéndose a su mayordomo.

—Como usted desee señorita —comentaba el mayordomo.

Unos minutos mas tarde Harima y Eri se encontraban en la limosina de la rubia sentados uno enfrente del otro, se encontraban en un profundo silencio todo indicaba que ninguno de los dos se animaba a romper el hielo asta que uno se animo a hablar.

—Oye hige… ¿te encuentras bien?— fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a preguntar a la rubia, lo cual por cierto llevaba preguntándose desde que había empezado el nuevo ciclo escolar ya que lo habia notado muy callado y distraído, incluso se le miraba algo triste.

—Eh… ¿por que lo preguntas? —el mangaka no comprendía el por que de la pregunta.

—Bueno… es que te e notado muy callado y distraído últimamente, incluso…. te e notado algo triste— Eri se encontraba algo nerviosa, no quería que Harima pensara que es una entrometida y que terminaran peleando como era costumbre.

— Bueno eso es por que… aun no me e podido olvidar de todo lo ocurrido el año anterior— en ese momento el chico empezó a recordar a cierta persona que se había ido a vivir a los Estados Unidos.

Po su parte Eri sabia a lo que se refería, el aun recordaba a Tenma, aun la quería y posiblemente así seguiría siendo por mucho tiempo, la simple idea le destrozaba el corazón, pero aun así no se rendiría ella lograría sacarle a Tenma del corazón y tal vez en un futuro podrían ser… algo mas.

La rubia seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos sin percatarse de que ya habían llegado a su destino y que un chico de gafas le hablaba.

— ¿Oye hime me estas escuchando?—Harima llevaba rato hablándole a la chica la cual parecía que se encontraba en las nubes.

—Eh… perdona… ¿me decías algo? —Eri se encontraba muy roja, se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que Harima le hablaba.

—Y dices que el distraído soy yo, te decía que ya llegamos — Harima se apresuro a salir del auto — ¿que pasa, no vienes?

—Ya voy, no tienes que apresurarme hige, el restaurante no se ira a ningún lado—decía Eri mientras salía del coche.

—Si, si lo que digas pero no he comido y tengo hambre.

Unos minutos mas tarde ya se encontraban los dos sentados en una mesa del lujoso restaurante, ya les habían traído lo que habían ordenado.

—Waaau! Esto esta delicioso, tenia tiempo que no comía algo tan rico— mencionaba el mangaka mientras le salían ríos de lágrimas.

—No es para tanto solo es Rosbif bañado en salsa agridulce de nueces con vino tinto —decía la rubia fingiendo indiferencia.

—Tal vez, pero yo nunca lo había probado—decía el chico mientras seguía comiendo.

—Joven Sawachika, ¿es usted?—decía una señora de edad avanzada muy elegante.

—Eh, señora Marshall, crei que seguía viviendo en Inglaterra—mencionaba una confundía Eri.

—Bueno, en realidad, vine de vacaciones para conocer a mi nieto el cual acaba de nacer hace poco—decía la señora muy alegre.

—Enserio, pues muchas felicidades, es su primer nieto ¿cierto?— decía la rubia.

—Así es… por cierto ¿puedo saber quien te acompaña?—la mujer no se había percatado hasta ese entonces de la presencia del joven de gafas—no me digas que es tu novio—dijo con una mirada picara.

—Cof cof cof cof…—Harima que hasta ese entonces había continuado comiendo no pudo evitar escuchar lo que había dicho la señora provocando que el chico se atragantara con la comida para acto seguido empezar a ahogarse y a toser como loco.

— NO!... El es solo un amigo— en ese momento Eri parecía un tomate maduro ni siquiera se atrevía a voltear a ver a Harima a la cara.

—Oh, disculpa es solo que como los vi entrar juntos y muy felices supuse que eran novios—mencionaba la señora Marshall.

—Mi nombre es… Harima Kenji y Sawachika tiene razón, solo somos amigos—decía un poco mas recuperado pero un poco sonrojado por lo que había dicho la mujer.

—Bueno, disculpen mi error, si me permiten yo me retiro—decía la señora dando media vuelta para retirarse pero antes de irse volteo a ver a los dos jóvenes —aun que, asen una bonita pareja.

Sin más que decir la señora se retiro dejando a una rubia completamente roja y a un joven de gafas con otro ataque de tos debido a que se encontraba tomando un poco de agua en el momento en que la viejecita hizo el comentario.

—Es algo simpática la señora aunque con una gran imaginación —mencionaba el mangaka tratando de no darle mucha importancia a los comentarios de la mujer.

—Si… creo que tienes razón—decía Eri aun un poco sonrojada.

—Y ¿de donde la conoces?—el mangaka trataba de eliminar la tención en el ambiente.

—Es amiga de mis padres, su esposo fue socio de mi padre pero ase un par de años murió —explicaba la rubia un poco mas relajada.

La comida continuo sin ningún contratiempo mientras platicaban de de cualquier cosa, al poco rato ya se encontraban afuera del restaurante.

—Disculpa, pero parece que Nakamura tardara un poco en llegar, parece que tuvo que regresar a casa para atender un problema, pero ya viene en camino—decía Eri.

—No hay problema, supongo que tendremos que esperarlo—mencionaba el moreno

— Así es —decía la rubia "_aunque esto se parece a uno de sus planes para que me acerque a el hige"_ pensaba la chica

—Oye, que te parece si vamos a pasear al parque que esta sercas de aquí mientras esperamos a Nakamura—preguntaba Harima.

—Eeh! Cl-claro—Eri empesaba a sentir el calor en sus mejillas y su corazón empesaba a latir desbocado, en ese momento se dio cuenta que eso era parte del plan de su mayordomo "_gracias Nakamura"_ fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de empezar a caminar junto a Harima rumbo al parque.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien que les parecio, bueno, regular, malo, o ya de tiro devo olvidarme de seguir escribiendo, comenten me gustaria saber sus opiniones para saber si necesito mejorar y en que.<strong>

**Bueno se despide de ustedes "hirumaharima" no _"marihuana" _ jajajajaj creo que tienes razon TheIslander89 se parecen un poco los nombres, bueno sin mas que decir me despido no sin antes decirles que "_El mundo esta lleno de pequeñas alegrías, el arte consiste en saber distinguirlas"_ hasta la proxima. **


	3. Chapter 3

**E vuelto y con un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste, disculpen si e tardado pero el trabajo no me deja tiempo suficiente, ademas de que e andado algo corto de inspiracion y con algunos problemillas que todavia estoy intentando resolver, bueno mejor ballamos a la historia.**

**Como ya e dicho antes School Rumble no me pertenece le pertenece a su increible creador Jin Kobayashi (que dios lo bendiga).**

* * *

><p>Llevaban un rato paseando en el parque, hace poco que había oscurecido y en el parque no había muchas personas paseando, lo que si había notado la rubia era que la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en aquel parque de la ciudad eran en su mayoría parejas de jóvenes que caminaban tomados de la mano o incluso abrazados, este hecho provoco que la rubia se sonrojara y empezara a pensar en que se sentiría poder caminar con Harima de la mano, abrazarlo…besarlo, la chica se ponía cada vez mas roja y su corazón empezaba a latir con mas fuerza por el rumbo que llevaba su mente.<p>

Por otro lado el joven de gafas no le ponía mucha atención a las personas de su alrededor ya que se encontraba pensando en lo que había dicho aquella señora en el restaurante, primero su prima Itoko le había dicho que su salida a comer con la rubia era una "_cita"_ y luego esa señora en el restaurante les dijo que hacían una "_linda pareja"_, acaso no se daban cuenta de que ellos no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, siempre se la pasaban peleando, era imposible que pudiera haber algo entre ellos, aun que, debía admitir que ya tenia tiempo que no peleaban como antes, es mas, últimamente pasaban cada ves mas tiempo junto, tal vez… tenían algo de razón en pensar en aquellas cosas.

Mientras Harima trataba de ya no darle tantas vueltas al asunto se percato de que su compañera estaba tiritando y se frotaba los brazos con las manos tratando de entrar en calor, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que la rubia no llevaba abrigo y que solo traía puesto un vestido que posiblemente no la cubría para nada del frio, en ese momento no sabia que hacer, si le daba su chamarra a la chica posiblemente lo malinterpretaría y pensaría que lo hace para conseguir algo a cambio, pero no podía permitir que se congelara, estaba empezando a nevar y no quería que se llegara a enfermar por su culpa, así que sin mas que pensar se dispuso a quitarse su chamarra para dársela a la rubia.

—_Valla como se me fue a olvidar mi abrigo en el coche, me estoy muriendo de frio —_ pensaba Eri, pero justo en ese momento sintió como alguien la abrigaba asiéndola que se sobresaltara un poco, pero al dirigir su mirada aun lado se dio cuenta de que era Harima el que le estaba colocando su chamarra en los hombros abrigándola del frio, esta acción hizo que la chica se sonrojara.

—Podrías enfermarte si no te abrigas bien —fue lo único que dijo el mangaka sentándose en una de las bancas del parque.

— Pero… ¿y tu?—fue lo único que pudo articular la chica

—No te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien —dijo Harima tratando de no darle mucha importancia al asunto y tratando de aguantar el frio.

Esta acción hizo que el corazón de Eri empezara a latir a mil por hora, le pareció sumamente encantador, se le figuro a una de esas escenas de película en la que el chico le da su chamarra a la chica que le gusta para abrigarla del frio sin importarle su propio bienestar.

—Gra- gracias— fue lo único que dijo antes de sentarse a su lado aun con el sonrojo presente en su rostro.

— ¿Hime? — dijo el chico de gafas.

—Eeh

— ¿Por qué me invitaste a mi a comer? — pregunto mirando hacia adelante a un punto fijo en el parque.

— ¿Por… por que… lo preguntas? — pregunto la rubia algo nerviosa.

—Bueno, por que es obvio que tu y yo nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien, además… creo que yo te desagrado por completo— dijo el chico con un dejo de tristeza en la voz, no sabia por que pero la simple idea le ponía triste sin encontrar una explicación.

— Tu no me desagradas!, es cierto que antes no me caías bien pero era por que no te conocía además…. — la chica parecía dudar si terminar la frase o no.

— ¿Además…? — el mangaka la incitaba a continuar.

—Bu… bu… bueno es que… —el corazón de Eri empezó a latir desbocado y el sonrojo se izo presente — aquel día en el que te me declaraste por equivocación… creí que… solo querías jugar con mis sentimientos cuando apareció aquella mujer y… eso me puso realmente furiosa!

— Bueno… comprendo que te haigas enojado en esa ocasión pero… cuando te diste cuenta que todo había sido un error… ¿por que seguías enojándote cuando Tae-san me hablaba?— pregunto Harima volteando a ver a Eri

— Eeeh… bu… bu… bueno… es que… yo… tu… ella..— Eri estaba muy nerviosa, sentía que el rostro se le quemaba, ¿Cómo contestarle que estaba celosa de la enfermera de la preparatoria?, celosa de la familiaridad con la que le hablaba… de lo cariñosa que actuaba con el, de cómo se le _"lanzaba a los brazos"_ cada vez que podía y de cómo Harima parecía estar acostumbrado a tales actos como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

—No tienes que contestarme si no quieres— dijo el chico dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente al parque para ver como un niño jugaba con su papá y su hermanito.

La rubia estaba agradecida con el chico por no obligarla a contestar la pregunta pero había algo que la había dejado inquieta.

—Oye hige… ¿puedo acerté una pregunta?

—Claro, pregunta— contesto con simpleza.

— ¿Por qué llamas a Anegasaki-sensei por su nombre? — pregunto Eri tratando de aparentar tranquila.

—Ah eso, bueno es por los viejos tiempos — contesto Harima.

— ¿Viejos tiempos?... ella dijo lo mismo, ¿a-a que s-se refieren? ¿a-acaso tu y ella… — decía Eri cabizbaja siendo interrumpida por Harima.

—No! Ella es solo una gran amiga— contesto el mangaka algo sobresaltado —en cuanto a lo de los viejos tiempos es solo un decir, en realidad apenas la conocí el año pasado, ella me ayudo en el momento en que mas lo necesitaba, incluso me brindo un techo cuando no tenia otro lugar adonde ir y le estoy sumamente agradecido por ello— contesto el chico mirando un punto inexistente en el parque.

— Entonces… ella y tu… ¿Jamás han sido algo mas? — pregunto la chica aun un poco nerviosa por la respuesta que pueda darle el joven.

—Como ya te lo dije, ella y yo solo somos muy buenos amigos y nada mas y siempre a sido así— contesto el mangaka.

Eri se encontraba feliz por que ahora sabia que Harima y Anegasaki-sensei jamás han tenido ninguna relación que no fuera la de amigos, aunque aun le molestaba la idea de las libertades que la joven enfermera de la escuela se tomaba con Harima.

El tiempo transcurrió mientras platicaban de cosas banales o recordando suceso ocurridos en el siclo escolar anterior hasta que llego Nakamura para llevarlos de vuelta a la mansión Sawachika, el mayordomo llego alrededor de las 12:30 de la noche al parque en el que se encontraban los jóvenes por un contratiempo ocurrido en la mansión, cosa que Eri no le creyó del todo a su fiel mayordomo, el cual le sonrió de manera picara al subir al auto seguida del joven de gafas el cual se estaba congelando por el frio que hacia afuera, que a pesar de todo trataba de resistir y disimular para que la joven que lo acompañaba no se diera cuenta y tratara de regresarle la chamarra, lo cual el no aceptaría ya que aun que no lo pareciera era un caballero y no permitiría que una mujer pasara frio si el podía hacer algo para evitarlo y menos si se trataba de Eri ya que aunque aun no lo aceptara el se preocupaba mucho por ella y su bienestar.

Durante el transcurso de regreso a la mansión Sawachika, los dos jóvenes se encontraban en silencio, pero no se sentían incómodos con ello, incluso se habían sentado juntos y no uno frente al otro como en el camino de ida a Tokyo, esta de mas decir que Eri se encontraba increíblemente feliz, "_La cita"_ había transcurrido sin problema, no pelearon en todo el día, como era costumbre cada ves que se encontraban juntos, incluso pudo aclarar ciertas dudas que tenia con respecto a la enfermera de la escuela y por si fuera poco, Harima le había prestado su chamarra para protegerla del frio lo cual le había parecido encantador.

El chico por otro lado se sentía extraño, realmente disfruto salir con la rubia, había logrado distraerse de todos sus problemas con el manga, la escuela y la partida de Tenma, seguía sin poder creérselo no habían peleado en todo el día, incluso estuvieron platicando como si fueran muy buenos amigos.

En ese momento el moreno recordó que la rubia no había respondido a la pregunta que le había echo en el parque, pero justo en el momento que planeaba preguntarle nuevamente, se percato de que la chica se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro.

En ese momento se percato de algo, la rubia era realmente hermosa, tenía un cuerpo bien formado, pechos ni demasiado grandes ni demasiado pequeños, eran simplemente perfectos a su juicio, su cabello rubio bajaba como una hermosa cascada sobre sus hombros, aun que debía admitir que también le gustaba mucho cuando lo traía peinado en dos coletas, además de esos bellos ojos de un color marrón claro que podrían hipnotizar a cualquiera que los mirara directamente.

La chica era increíblemente hermosa y nunca lo había notado hasta ahora, el joven mangaka llevo inconscientemente una de sus manos al rostro de Eri para acariciarlo, pero justo antes de tocarla, se percato de lo que estaba apunto de hacer y alejo rápidamente su mano reprendiéndose por su atrevimiento.

Lo que Harima no sabia, era que Eri no estaba tan dormida como el pensaba, en realidad la chica solo estaba fingiendo dormir, para así poder estar mas cerca del joven sin que este tratara de alejarla y se enfade con ella.

Eri estaba completamente feliz, su corazón latía tan fuerte que temía por un momento que su corazón fuera a estallar, "_estoy tan feliz, todo a resultado mejor de lo que esperaba, ni si quiera hemos peleado como de costumbre y por si fuera poco, me dio su chamarra para protegerme del frio, creo que después de todo… tal vez si tenga una oportunidad de… entrar en su corazón"_ pensaba la rubia mientras se acurrucaba mas al hombro del chico para disfrutar mas de su cercanía por lo que quedaba del viaje de regreso.

El resto del camino de regreso paso sin ningún problema, pero en el momento en el que llegaron a la mancion Harima se percato de que Eri seguía dormida y justo cuando planeaba despertarla apareció el mayordomo de la familia Sawachika al lado del joven.

—Por favor no la despierte joven Harima, no quisiera molestar a la señorita, se nota que esta durmiendo plácidamente — hablo Nakamura.

—Pero… no se puede quedar en el auto — contesto Harima.

—Bueno con respecto a eso… ¿me podría hacer el favor de llevarla a su habitación?— pregunto el mayordomo.

— ¿Qué?, p-pero ¿por que no lo ase usted?— pregunto exaltado el joven.

— ¡_Pero que rayos estas pensando Nakamura! —_penaba Eri mientras su corazón empezaba a latir descontrolado— _no, no, no, no puedo permitir que el hige me lleve a mi habitación, pero que hago si me levanto en este momento se podría dar cuenta que e estado fingiendo — _la chica se ponía mas nerviosa a cada momento que pasaba sin saber que hacer mientras seguía fingiendo dormir.

—Bueno eso es por que ayer me lastime la espalda cargando unas cosas pesadas y no podría llevar a la señorita hasta su habitación— decía el mayordomo mientras volteaba a ver a la joven que estaba al lado del chico y notaba como ella se sonrojaba mientras trataba de seguir fingiendo estar dormida.

—Aaah, rayos, bueno si no hay otra opción lo hare —decía con resignación el joven.

— ¿Qué_?, hay no ahora que voy a hacer, el hige me llevara a mi habitación — _Eri se ponía cada vez mas y mas nerviosa por lo que estaba apunto de suceder.

—Bueno la habitación de la señorita esta subiendo las escaleras hacia la derecha,es la segunda puerta de la derecha, yo mientras tanto guardare el auto y traeré su motocicleta — mencionaba el mayordomo.

— D…d… de acuerdo, n-no tardare — decía Harima mientras tomaba a Eri entre sus brazos y la llevaba a su habitación, mientras el mayordomo se dirigía a guardar el coche con una enorme sonrisa.

En el transcurso a la habitación de Eri la joven se encontraba muy nerviosa, sentia como su corazón latía descontrolado por un momento temió que el chico escuchara su acelerado corazón, pero también se encontraba muy feliz por que se encontraba en los brazos de Harima, claro que preferiría no estar fingiendo estar dormida y que esa escena fuera cuando ella estuviera despierta mientras Harima la conduce a su lecho de bodas para consumar su matrimonio.

La rubia se había sonrojado furiosamente por el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos, por otro lado el chico no se encontraba menos nervioso que la chica que llevaba en brazos, no entendía como apenas unos días atrás se encontraban peleando y en estos momentos la llevaba en brazos a su habitación, claro que solo la llevaba hasta su habitación para que durmiera mejor, pero eso no le impedía estar sumamente nervioso, si alguien los viera en estas circunstancias podría haber un gran malentendido.

Mientras ambos se encontraban sumergidos en sus pensamientos ninguno se había percatado de que ya habían llegado ala habitación de la joven, cuando Harima se dio cuenta se dispuso a entrar con mucho cuidado de no "_despertar"_ a Eri, cuando Harima por fin entro se quedo petrificado por lo que vio, en la habitación se encontraba un camino de pétalos desde donde se encontraba Harima hasta la cama, a las horillas del camino había muchas velas que alumbraban el camino y la habitación con una luz tenue, que le daba un aire bastante romántico y al final de este camino, en medio de la cama se encontraba un enorme corazón hecho de los mismos pétalos que del camino.

—_Pero, ¿porque se habrá detenido el hige?—_pensaba Eri mientras dirigía una sutil mirada a su habitaciónpara ver por que Harima se había detenido — _¿Pero que demo…? Nakamura… pero en que rayos estabas pensando—_ Eri sentía que la cara se le quemaba de la vergüenza al observar su habitación.

Mientras Eri seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos y con el sonrojo presente, no se percato en que momento Harima empezó a caminar en dirección a la cama, haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por ignorar todo a su alrededor y mantener la calma para no salir corriendo del lugar.

—_Oh no ahora que va a pensar el hige de mi — _pensaba la chica mientras trataba de mantener la serenidad— _tranquila no pasara nada… solo me dejara en la cama y se marchara—_ pensaba la rubia mientras sentía como el joven mangaka la recostaba en la cama con mucho cuidado.

—Listo… creo que ahora me marchare — decía para si mismo el joven mientras se disponía a retirarse, pero justo antes de darse la vuelta para irse se percato de algo —_rayos… no la puedo dejar así, se morirá de frio en la noche —_pensaba el chico mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Eri.

—_Eeh… ¿pero por que rayos no te marchas de una ves?— _pensaba la rubia mientrasobservaba sutilmente como el chico se acercaba a ella nuevamente.

—_Demonios… por lo que mas quieras no te vayas a despertar— _pensaba el chico mientras se disponía a quitarle los zapatos a la rubia para que descansara mejor.

—_P-pero que diablos crees que ases—_pensaba Eri al observar como el joven se acercaba a sus piernas_ —hay no… que planes hacerme hige—_el ritmo cardiaco de la chica empezaba a aumentar rápidamente — _no, no, no, aléjate de mi, no te acerques mas_— Eri no sabia que hacer, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero algo dentro de ella no se lo permitía era como si deseara que el chico continuara con lo que asía.

—Listo, así dormirás mucho más cómoda y no pasaras frio en la noche— decía Harima al terminar de quitarle los zapatos a Eri y arroparla adecuadamente para la fría noche.

—_Hige, gracias—_ fue lo único que pensó la chica ya mas tranquila de que no hubiera pasado otra cosa.

—Por cierto… muchas gracias por la invitación, me divertí, ya lo necesitaba, nos vemos en la escuela… a y… en verdad te ves hermosa en ese vestido— decía Harima pensando que la rubia jamás lo escucharía y sin mas que decir salió de la habitación dejando a una rubia completamente ruborizada e inmensamente feliz por sus ultimas palabras.

—Hige… —fue lo único que pudo articular la rubia apenas en un susurro casi inaudible, dejándose vencer por fin por el sueño y con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios se dispuso adormir plácidamente.

—Aquí esta su motocicleta joven Harima— mencionaba el mayordomo al ver salir al joven.

—Eeh… gracias— dijo el chico con un leve rubor en sus mejillas al recordar lo que acababa de decir ase apenas unos momentos a cierta persona que en estos momentos se encontraba durmiendo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

El mayordomo se percato de esto y se dio cuenta que su plan había resultado o al menos en parte permitiéndose sonreír al ver como el joven de gafas se alejaba en su motocicleta aun con el rubor presente en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien y que les parecio el capitulo, dejenme sus opiniones para saber si les gusto o no, intentare subir el proximo capitulo en cuanto el trabajo me lo permita.<strong>

**Bueno sin mas que decir se despide de ustedes Hirumaharima no sin antes decirles que "_Cuando anheles una vida sin dificultades recuerdes, que los robles crecen con fuerza con vientos en contra y que los diamantes nacen bajo presión"_**


	4. Chapter 4

**E vuelto desde las mismísimas profundidades del averno, para los que creían que ya no continuaría el fic lo siento pero había estado algo corto de inspiración aparte de que estuve prácticamente cuatro meses sin computadora ya que la anterior se me descompuso y perdí todo lo que tenia en ella, bueno sin mas que decir les dejo el fic.**

** _Disclaimer: School Rumble y sus personajes son propiedad de Jin Kobayashi._**

* * *

><p>Por fin había amanecido en la ciudad y cierta chica de ojos color carmesí se encontraba en la sala de su casa leyendo una carta que le había llegado ese mismo día.<p>

— ¿Qué es lo que estas leyendo Yakumo? — mencionaba Sarah al entrar a la sala y ver a Yakumo concentrada en lo que leía.

—Eeh, es… una carta de mi nee-san — contesto la chica con un semblante algo desanimado a diferencia de otras veces que se encontraba muy feliz cada vez que recibía una carta de su nee-san.

Sarah noto ese tono desanimado con el que había contestado su mejor amiga, lo cual le preocupo, pero justo cuando la monja estuvo apunto de preguntarle que fue lo que su nee-san le había dicho en la carta sonó el timbre y en ese momento Yakumo se dirigió a la puerta para ver de quien se trataba.

—Imouto-san, disculpa si te interrumpo, pero vine para que termináramos con mi manga como aviamos quedado— menciono un chico de gafas que se encontraba de pie frente a Yakumo.

— Descuide Harima-san, lo estaba esperando, pase por favor — dijo la chica con una dulce sonrisa.

—Gracias Imouto-san — contesto el mangaka mientras entraba a la casa.

—Buenos días Harima-san —saludo Sarah con una enorme sonrisa.

—Buenos días —contesto el chico.

—Disculpa Yakumo, pero tengo que salir — dijo la chica mientras se dirigía hacia Yakumo — suerte amiga — le susurro a Yakumo al pasar a su lado provocando que la oji-rubí se pusiera completamente roja de la vergüenza.

— ¿Podemos empezar Imouto-san? — pregunto el chico.

—Eeh, cl-claro — contesto Yakumo un poco nerviosa mientras tomaba asiento frente al joven de gafas.

Mientras esto pasaba en la casa de las Tsukamoto, en una mansión no muy lejos de hay se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente una rubia con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, la cual fue abruptamente despierta por dos chicas que irrumpieron bruscamente en la habitación.

—Aaaah… ¿Qué diablos les pasa? ¿Por qué entran así a mi habitación? — gritaba la rubia a las dos chicas que entraron en su habitación.

—Cálmate Sawachika, no es para tanto —contestaba una chica peli azul— mejor cuéntanos como te fue ayer en tu cita.

—Eh, bueno… yo… este…— balbuceaba Eri mientras en sus mejillas empezaba a aparecer un color carmín.

—Vamos no te pongas así, solo queremos saber como te fue— decía Akira.

—Y queremos saber todos los detalles— agrego Mikoto con una mirada picara.

—Bueno en realidad, fue mejor de lo que esperaba, no discutimos ni una sola ves en toda la noche y este… bueno… el me dijo que yo… me miraba hermosa— Eri estaba completamente roja al recordar las palabras de Harima.

— ¡De verdad! —exclamo Mikoto algo sorprendida— lo ves, te dije que todo saldría muy bien, pero cuéntanos que mas paso.

Eri empezó a contarles a sus amigas todo lo que había pasado en su cita con Harima mientras ellas escuchaban atentamente, mientras tanto en la casa de las Tsukamoto, Yakumo y Harima llevaban rato trabajando en el manga del chico.

Yakumo se encontraba entintando unas paginas del manga, no había dicho nada desde que empezaron a trabajar e incluso se le notaba algo desanimada a diferencia de otras veces que parecía disfrutar mucho el ayudar a Harima con su manga, Harima no paso por alto el comportamiento de la oji-rubí y ya le estaba empezando a preocupar.

— ¿Imouto-san? — dijo Harima.

—Dígame Harima-san— contesto Yakumo volteando a verlo.

—Dime ¿Te pasa algo malo?—pregunto Harima muy serio.

— ¿Eh? a-a mi, no me pasa nada Harima-san ¿P-por qué lo pregunta?—contesto Yakumo algo nerviosa.

—Lo digo por que te eh notado algo distraída y también, como decirlo… triste —decía Harima algo preocupado por el comportamiento de su amiga.

—N-no se preocupe Harima-san, me encuentro bien, es solo que pronto empezaran los exámenes y no se como me ira—Yakumo se encontraba muy nerviosa, era obvio que estaba mintiendo.

— ¿Segura que es por los exámenes? si tienes algún problema no dudes en decírmelo, yo are todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudarte, puedes confiar en mi para lo que necesites—la seguridad con la que lo dijo provoco que Yakumo se sonrojara.

—De-descuide Harima-san, n-no me pasa n-nada se lo aseguro—Yakumo mantenía su mirada en el piso para que el chico no se diera cuenta de el enorme sonrojo producto de sus anteriores palabras.

Harima no estaba muy convencido con la respuesta de la chica, pero aun así decidió no seguir insistiendo, no quería presionarla, después le preguntaría a Sarah, no le gustaba mirar triste a Yakumo, era una amiga muy especial para el, ella fue la única que lo apoyo incondicionalmente desde el principio, le debía mucho y no estaba seguro si algún día le podría pagar todo lo que había echo por el.

—Eh, ¿Harima-san? ¿No gusta una taza de te? ayer prepare un pastel y aun queda un pedazo, podríamos comerlo antes de continuar con el manga—Yakumo trataba por todos los medios de terminar con el tema.

—Claro, la verdad es que no he comido nada por haberme levantado tarde y ya tengo algo de hambre—menciono Harima mientras se rascaba la nuca algo avergonzado.

—Entonces, aquí espéreme y enseguida vuelvo— Yakumo se apresuro a salir del lugar, no quería que Harima la siguiera interrogando, no se sentía con el valor suficiente para decirle la verdad.

Harima se quedo preocupado por el comportamiento de su amiga hasta que algo que se encontraba en el suelo llamo su atención.

—Me pregunto que será eso— Harima había observado un papel que se hallaba en el lugar en el cual Yakumo estuvo sentada ase unos instantes.

Por un momento se pregunto si levantarlo o no, seguramente era de Yakumo, tal vez era algo muy personal y no planeaba enseñárselo a nadie, pero que tal si en ese papel se encontraba el motivo por el cual ella estaba triste, necesitaba saber de que se trataba para saber como podría ayudarla, asi que la curiosidad y la preocupación por su amiga hicieron que se decidiera por levantar dicho papel.

—Pero si esto es…—dijo Harima muy sorprendido.

Nuevamente en la mansión Sawachika, Eri terminaba de contarles como le había ido en su "cita" con Harima omitiendo ciertos detalles como el hecho del que Harima la había llevado cargando hasta su habitación y la había arropado para que no pasara frio.

—Lo ves, te dijimos que todo saldría bien—decía Mikoto muy emocionada.

—Si, la verdad no pensé que fuera a resultar tan perfecto— Eri estaba muy feliz, había dado un gran paso para acercarse mas a Harima y no lo iba a desaprovechar, estaba dispuesta a luchar por el amor de Harima.

—Y dime Sawachika, ¿no paso nada cuando volvieron a la mansión?— pregunto Mikoto con una mirada pícara.

—Eh, bu-bueno el solamente regreso por su motocicleta y se fue —Eri comenzó a sonrojarse al recordar como Harima la había cargado hasta su habitación y de cómo la arropo para que no pasara frio en la noche.

— ¿Estas segura?— pregunto Akira

—Por supuesto que si— contesto rápidamente Eri.

—Pues estas fotografías dicen todo lo contrario— dijo Mikoto mostrando un par de fotografías en su mano, las cuales Eri rápidamente le arrebato.

— ¿Pero que demonios…— Eri estaba completamente roja, en las fotografías mostraba como Harima la había llevado cargando hasta su habitación y como este mismo la recostaba en su cama, pero por si fuera poco una de las fotografías había sido tomada en el momento justo en el que Harima se disponía a quitarle los zapatos , dicha foto fue tomada desde un ángulo en la que solo se miraba la espalda del joven y como este estaba demasiado cerca de sus piernas, era una situación bastante comprometedora que podría fácilmente malinterpretarse.

—Y bien, ahora si piensas contarnos todo— pregunto pícaramente la peli azul.

— ¿Cómo demonios consiguieron estas fotografías? —Pregunto gritando Eri.

—Secreto profesional— contesto Akira, mientras escondía una mini cámara que había tomado de una de las repisas con fotografías de la habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—Ya dinos Sawachika, como fue, fue tierno, rudo, te dolió— dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras codeaba a su amiga rubia.

—No paso nada de lo que te estas imaginando— grito Eri, sentía que la cara le ardía por el enorme sonrojo producto de la vergüenza.

—Si claro, no mientas que esas fotos dicen todo lo contrario—contesto Mikoto divertida por la reacción de su amiga.

—Es cierto, yo me había quedado dormida en el camino de vuelta y el solo me cargo hasta mi habitación para no despertarme, me quito los zapatos y me arropo para que durmiera mejor y no pasara frio en la noche— Eri aun esta muy sonrojada y mantenía su mirada en el piso mientras les platicaba lo que había hecho Harima.

—Bueno, pues al menos eso quiere decir que se preocupa por ti —menciono Akira sumándose nuevamente a la conversación.

—Eso es cierto y también ya no pelean como antes, eso es un gran avance— agrego Mikoto.

— ¿Ustedes creen? —pregunto la rubia.

—Claro, ya veras que antes de lo que piensas serán novios —respondió Akira

—Eso espero —dijo Eri.

—Y también podrán hacer "travesuras" juntos— volvió a hablar Mikoto con tono divertido haciendo que su amiga enrojeciera de la vergüenza y de furia.

—Mikoto, vas a ver cuando te alcance—grito Eri mientras perseguía a su amiga peli azul por toda la habitación, ante la atenta mirada de Akira.

Mientras tanto en la casa de las Tsukamoto, Yakumo ya había regresado con el Te y el pastel, Harima había guardado el papel que encontró antes de que Yakumo regresara por lo que la chica no se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

Desde que Yakumo había llegado con el Te, Harima no había mencionado ni una sola palabra, en la habitación abundaba un silencio muy incomodo, Harima aun no se podía sacar de la cabeza lo que acababa de leer, necesitaba saber si lo que decía la carta era cierto y que es lo que pensaba hacer Yakumo.

—Eh, Imouto-san… ¿no has sabido nada nuevo de Tenma-chan? —Harima trataba de sonar lo mas normal que podía para que Yakumo no sospechara nada.

—Etto, n-no no e sabido n-nada desde l-la carta q-que me m-ma-mando la semana p-pasada— menciono la oji rubí muy nerviosa.

— ¿Estas segura? —pregunto seriamente el chico.

—S-si—Yakumo estaba cada vez mas nerviosa por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

—Entonces ¿me podrías explicar que significa esto?—dijo Harima de un modo un poco mas calmado y suave para no inquietar mas a su compañera de lo que ya se encontraba al mostrarle la carta que había encontrado.

Yakumo por su parte se había quedado en shock al mirar la carta que le había mandado su nee-san en manos de Harima, de todas las personas que conocía el era el ultimo que quería que se enterara, sentía que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y sin previo aviso, se arrojo a los brazos de Harima llorando descontroladamente.

Harima aunque al principio se mostro sorprendido por la acción de su amiga correspondió al abrazo para tratar de calmarla un poco y mostrarle que tenia todo su apoyo, le rompía el corazón ver a su amiga de esa forma, Yakumo siempre se mostraba tranquila ante cualquier situación y rara vez se mostraba afligida y sin embargo ahora se encontraba abrazándolo mientras lloraba inconsolablemente, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrázala mas fuerte y esperar a que se tranquilizara un poco.

Yakumo por su parte, sentía una sensación muy cálida recorrerle el cuerpo al encontrarse en los brazos del mangaka, en ese momento no quería pensar en lo que decía la carta, sabia que tendría que explicarle muchas cosas a Harima, pero decidió disfrutar un poco mas de la cercanía del chico ya que tal vez no podría volver a estar con el de esa forma, al menos no en un largo tiempo.

Después de un rato la chica comenzó a calmarse ya había dejado de llorar y su respiración comenzaba a normalizarse, pero aun así se mantenía abrazada al joven, Harima por su parte no parecía querer romper el abrazo pero necesitaba aclarar la duda que tenia y esperaba que la respuesta fuera un no, sin mas que pensar Harima fue separando poco a poco a su amiga para poder mirarla a la cara.

— ¿Imouto-san?... ¿Qué piensas hacer? — pregunto Harima dedicándole una cálida mirada a la chica que aun se mantenía abrazada a el.

—Yo… pienso hacer lo que mi hermana me pide— contesto Yakumo bajando la mirada para que el mangaka no viera como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse nuevamente.

—Entonces… ¿piensas mudarte a los Estados Unidos con tu hermana? — Harima trataba de sonar calmado pero la verdad era que a el también le afectaba mucho la noticia y es que en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Yakumo le había tomado un gran cariño, ella siempre le dio su apoyo incondicional desde un principio y jamás se burlo de el por su pasión por dibujar manga, incluso había días que se quedaba con el hasta altas horas de la noche ayudándolo con su manga y jamás le pedía nada a cambio.

—Si, mi hermana ya a tenido muchos problemas y yo no quisiera causarle mas de los que ya tiene, así que me mudare con ella para ayudarle en su departamento con lo que necesite y no se este preocupando por mi todo el tiempo por estar tan lejos, de ese modo se podrá concentrar mejor en sus estudios y… en cuidar a Karasuma—Yakumo ya no pudo aguantar mas y rompió en llanto nuevamente, lo que mas le dolía no era el mudarse de país o el dejar su escuela y amigos, a los cuales quería mucho y extrañaría, sobretodo a Sarah la cual era como una segunda hermana para ella, lo que mas le dolía era el tener que separarse de Harima, el era el único hombre al cual podría llamar un verdadero amigo, el no la bombardeaba con pensamientos extraños relacionados con su físico, el a diferencia de todo lo que los demás pensaban era un chico muy amable, atento, sensible y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitara, además de que amaba a los animales, pero por lo que mas le dolía no volver a verlo era que se había terminado enamorando de el, no sabia como ni cuando había pasado solo sabia que con el paso del tiempo Harima había terminado adueñándose de su corazón.

Yakumo termino aferrándose nuevamente al cuerpo del chico, sabia que pasaría mucho tiempo para que pudiera abrazarlo de la misma forma y estaba dispuesta a pasar así la mayor parte del tiempo que fuera posible, Harima por su parte decidió ya no preguntarle nada mas y se dedico a abrazarla todo el tiempo que ella lo necesitara.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero les haiga gustado el capi, de nuevo discúlpenme por tardar tanto en actualizar pero enserio ya casi terminaba el capitulo cuando la computadora se me descompuso y perdí todo junto con mi inspiración para volver a empezar de cero, por cierto ase poco me surgió una nueva idea para otro fic de school rumble ya tengo dos capítulos listos para ser publicados pero no se si publicarlos o esperarme a terminar este fic o mínimo llevarlo mas adelantado, bueno yo me despido, hasta la próxima, dejen reviews (si quieren).<strong>

**Y recuerden _"Los perdedores tienen excusas, los ganadores soluciones"_**


	5. Chapter 5

**School Rumble no me pertenece le pertenece a su creador, yo solo poseo la historia.**

* * *

><p>El lunes había llegado nuevamente y las clases en la preparatoria Yagami estaban a punto de comenzar, la mayoría de los alumnos ya se encontraban en sus salones y se encontraban platicando sobre lo que habían hecho el fin de semana, en la parte trasera del salón de clases se encontraban dos chicas platicando, aun que la plática parecía incomodar un poco a cierta rubia.<p>

—Ya deja de molestar con eso, ya te dije que entre el hige y yo no pasó nada— menciono una alterada rubia tratando de no levantar mucho la voz para que nadie más las escuchara.

—Vamos amiga, no es necesario que lo niegues, no le diré a nadie que tú y Harima tuvieron sex…—decía Mikoto divertida quien fue callada rápidamente por Eri.

—Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo— dijo Eri tratando de sonar amenazante mientras tapaba la boca de su amiga con ambas manos, mientras Mikoto sonreía internamente al mirar el rostro de su amiga que estaba más rojo que un tomate maduro.

—Está bien, ya no diré nada, pero dime ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? —hablo Mikoto un poco más calmada.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto confundida la rubia.

—Bueno, es cierto que ya no se pelean tanto como antes y se están empezando a llevar mejor, pero no te debes de confiar, recuerda que no eres la única interesada en Harima—menciono seria la peli azul.

—Eso ya lo se, pero no se que mas hacer para acercarme más al hige—dijo Eri un poco afligida.

—Y por que no intentas saber sus pasatiempos, algo que puedan compartir los dos para que puedan pasar más tiempo juntos— sugirió Mikoto con una leve sonrisa.

—No es mala idea, después de todo tengo mucho tiempo libre y me gustaría pasar mas tiempo con el Hige —comento Eri sonrojándose levemente con lo último que dijo.

—Perfecto, entonces por que no lo invitas a tomar algo a la salida, para que puedas averiguar sus pasatiempos—propuso Mikoto mas entusiasmada.

— ¿Que…? ¿y por que tengo que ser yo quien lo invite nuevamente a salir? Se supone que el orden natural es que el chico invite a salir a la chica, no al revés— índico Eri un poco alterada intentando no alzar mucho la voz.

—Sawachika, debes de aprender a hacer a un lado tu orgullo si quieres acercarte más a Harima—dijo la peli azul moviendo su cabeza negativamente.

—Ya lo se, es solo que antes todos los chicos me invitaban a salir y después yo los rechazaba, eso era lo normal y pensar que ahora yo soy la que tiene que invitar a salir a el hige, es algo frustrante—menciono Eri

—Lo se amiga, pero debes de comprender que Harima no es como el resto de los chicos y cuando las chicas de la preparatoria se den cuenta de ello, habrá muchas de ellas detrás de Harima—comento la peli azul.

—Más les vale que no, el hige es solo MIO—Eri se encontraba de pie y prácticamente había gritado lo último, cuando la rubia se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se puso completamente roja y se sentó rápidamente, por suerte para ella nadie escucho lo que dijo debido a el ruido que había en el salón por las diferentes platicas.

—Ok amiga, ya comprendí que Harima te pertenece —decía divertida la peli azul— por cierto hablando de tu novio aun no a llegado y las clases están a punto de comenzar

—Que no es mi novio, y tienes razón ya es para que hubiera llegado —menciono Eri pensativa.

—Miren eso, no lo puedo creer, asi que los rumores eran ciertos— dijo Imadori quien se encontraba mirando por la ventana.

—Es cierto, que envidia — comento Suga.

—Maldito suertudo— se les unió Yoshida.

— ¿Quién habrá llegado? — se preguntó Eri.

—No se, vayamos a ver—menciono Mikoto.

Ambas chicas se levantaron de sus asientos para dirigirse a la ventana y ver de quien hablaban todos, cuando llegaron ambas chicas quedaron en estado de shock, pero en especial la rubia sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho, hay justo enfrente de la escuela, se encontraba Harima en su motocicleta quien acababa de llegar, pero no era eso lo que llamaba la atención de todos, sino el hecho de que no había llegado solo, en el asiento trasero de la motocicleta y aferrada a la cintura de Harima se encontraba Yakumo , a la mayoría no les hubiera extrañado mucho el verlos llegar juntos ya que era por todos sabido que Harima era el único chico con el que la bella Yakumo hablaba y el único que la chica llamaría amigo, la razón por la que les llamo la atención a todos fue que al momento de bajarse de la motocicleta Yakumo tomo de la mano al joven de gafas y se pegó lo mas posible al chico mientras se dirigían al edificio de la escuela.

El rostro de Eri paso rápidamente de la sorpresa a la indiferencia mientras se dirigía a su asiento nuevamente, Mikoto por su parte sabía que esa indiferencia era solo una máscara y que su amiga en realidad se estaba muriendo de celos, solo esperaba que esto no echara a perder todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahorita su amiga para acercarse a Harima, lo más seguro es que todos hallan malinterpretado la escena anterior o al menos eso esperaba.

Eri por su parte estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no salir corriendo y alejar a Yakumo del hige, no tenía pensado perderlo frente a ella ni ante nadie más, el hige será suyo y luchara por el, no le importaba si tenía que tirar su orgullo a la basura, el hige seria de ella y de nadie más.

De pronto todo el salón quedo en silencio y todas las miradas se dirigieron a la entrada del salón donde se encontraba un chico de bigote y gafas, lo cual incomodo al joven pero decidió no prestarles mucha atención, tenía cosas mas importantes en que pensar, apenas y se sentó y entro el profesor, las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, durante el almuerzo Harima había salido apenas sonó el timbre lo cual evito que Eri pudiera hablar con el y se puso todavía mas celosa cuando lo vio platicando con Yakumo en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, después del almuerzo Harima llego poco después de que sonara el timbre por lo que Eri nuevamente no pudo hablar con Harima pero estaba decidida a hablar con el en la salida.

—Oye hige, espera un momento— dijo Eri justo antes de que Harima saliera corriendo cuando sonó el timbre de salida.

—Eh, que pasa hime–contesto Harima.

— Quería preguntarte si no querías ir a tomar algo conmigo—pregunto la rubia con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

— ¿Cómo dices? —respondió extrañado el mangaka.

—Bueno es temprano y no tengo nada que hacer y se me ocurrió que tal vez querrías ir a tomar algo con migo—Eri sentía que el rubor en sus mejillas iba en aumento con cada palabra que decía.

—La verdad, me encantaría, pero hoy no puedo, tengo algo importante que hacer, pero otro día con gusto— explico Harima.

Después de haber dicho eso Harima salió rápidamente del salón de clases dejando a una rubia furiosa, acaso la había rechazado, había dejado su orgullo a un lado para poderle pedir una "cita" y aun así el la había rechazado como si nada, esto no se podía quedar asi, Eri estaba a punto de salir tras Harima para reclamarle cuando de pronto su amiga peli azul se acercó a su lugar.

—¿Que paso amiga? Creí que invitarías a Harima a salir—pregunto su amiga.

—Ese tonto del hige se atrevió a rechazarme… prefiere estar con Yakumo—menciono una rubia furiosa.

—Yo no creo que sea esa la razón—menciono Akira, la cual iba entrando al salón.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?—pregunto Mikoto.

—Al parecer Yakumo se mudara a los Estados Unidos— contesto Akira dejando en shock a sus amigas.

—Pe-pero, ¿Por qué? —cuestiono la peli-azul siendo la primera en reponerse.

—Aun no lo sé, lo único que sé es que se ira hoy a las seis de la tarde, al parecer solo vino hoy para arreglar su transferencia a una preparatoria de los Estados Unidos— explico la castaña mirando a su amiga rubia la cual parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Mientras esto pasaba en el salón del 3°C en otra parte del edificio estudiantil más específicamente afuera de la oficina del director se encontraba Harima esperando a su amiga oji-rubí la cual se encontraba arreglando los últimos detalles de su transferencia a una preparatoria norteamericana, cuando se enteró que Yakumo se mudaría fue un duro golpe para él ya que era una gran amiga y le avía tomado un gran aprecio pero lo que más le dolió fue verla llorar tan desconsoladamente, durante el resto del día Yakumo no se avía querido separar de Harima tanto así que Harima se tuvo que quedar a dormir en su casa, desde el sábado el mangaka se dedicó a ayudar a su amiga con la mudanza y su transferencia de escuela, sabía que ella no se quería mudar pero lo hacía para no causarle molestias a su hermana y ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera.

—Listo Harima-san, ya podemos irnos— indico Yakumo sacando de sus pensamientos al joven de gafas.

—Entonces eso fue todo o hay algo más que necesites hacer — pregunto el joven de forma amable.

—Ya solo me hace falta arreglar mi equipaje—contesto Yakumo, aún se sentía triste pero tenía que hacerlo no podía dejar sola a su nee-san ahora que la necesitaba, lo que le alegraba de todo esto era que Harima no la avía dejado sola desde que se enteró que se mudaría, a su mente llegaron las imágenes del sábado cuando Harima la abrazo y la consoló incluso recuerda cómo se quedó dormida en sus brazos y al despertar el acariciaba dulcemente su cabello— ya po-podemos regresar a ca-casa— dijo Yakumo agachando su cabeza para que Harima no viera su sonrojo.

La hora de despedir a Yakumo estaba cerca y a bordo de un auto que iba con rumbo al aeropuerto se encontraban Harima, Yakumo y Sara, después de haber llevado a Yakumo hasta su casa Harima había ido a pedirle prestado su auto a su prima Itoko para poder llevar a Yakumo al aeropuerto ya que en la motocicleta hubiera sido imposible llevar el equipaje de la chica además de que Sara también quería ir para poder despedir a su amiga, naturalmente su prima se había negado, pero después de que Harima le suplicara y se humillara literalmente frente a ella acabo accediendo no sin antes prometerle sufrimiento sin igual a su primo si algo le sucedía a su auto.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto aún faltaba una hora aproximadamente para que Yakumo abordara el avión, así que después de que la oji-rubí documentara su equipaje decidieron pasar a un café que se encontraba dentro del aeropuerto para tomar algo mientras se daba la hora de abordar el avión, el tiempo transcurrió en silencio ya que nadie parecía querer decir nada y así la hora de despedirse llego.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya— menciono Yakumo algo afligida al escuchar como mencionaban su vuelo.

—Te extrañare mucho amiga—dijo Sara intentando retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos— recuerda escribirme siempre que puedas—volvió a mencionar la rubia mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

—Yo también te extrañare, y descuida tratare de escribirte todas las semanas— contesto la peli-negra al separarse de su amiga— te encargo la casa y también cuida bien de iori.

—No te preocupes amiga, cuidare bien de tu casa y de iori como tú misma lo arias—menciono Sara dejando escapar unas lágrimas al ya no poder retenerlas más.

Después de terminar de despedirse de su amiga, Yakumo voltio a ver a Harima el cual se había mantenido al margen hasta el momento para que se pudieran despedir las dos chicas, cuando Yakumo estuvo a punto de acercarse a Harima noto como cierta rubia estaba observando todo un poco alejada de ellos, así que, disculpándose con la mirada de Harima, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la rubia dejando a Sara y a Harima en donde estaban.

—Así que es cierto que te mudas a los Estados Unidos—comento la rubia al tener a Yakumo lo suficiente cerca.

—Sí, mi nee-san me necesita y yo no quiero que ella se esté preocupando por mí al estar en otro país— contesto la pelinegra con su usual tono amable.

Eri no sabía que decir, cuando Akira les dijo que Yakumo se mudaba no sabía cómo sentirse, por un lado se sentía tranquila ya que sabía de los sentimientos de esta por Harima y sabía muy bien que si Yakumo se lo proponía podría incluso ganarle el corazón del hige, pero por otro lado al saber de los sentimiento de la peli-negra sabía que debía ser muy dolorosa para ella el tener que separarse de Harima y a pesar de verla como su mayor rival en la batalla por el amor del mangaka, le había tomado cierto aprecio y se sentía mal por ella, la verdad es que le sorprendía ver la calma con lo que parecía tomar la situación, ya que ella no creía ser capaz de soportar el tener que separarse de Harima ahora que había admitido sus sentimientos por el joven de gafas.

—Y eso es todo, no aras algo para intentar quedarte en Yagami con… —Eri voltio a ver a Harima el cual las observaba desde la distancia—tus amigos—termino de decir la rubia.

—Como dije, mi nee-san me necesita y a pesar de que extrañare mucho a mis amigos no puedo darle la espalda a mi nee-san—contesto Yakumo con una sonrisa melancólica.

—Y que pasara con Harima, que acaso no te quieres quedar junto a el, no te duele tener que separarte del hige—pregunto Eri decidiendo ser directa.

—Por supuesto que me duele separarme de él, pero mi nee-san no tiene a nadie que la ayude en los Estados Unidos y yo no puedo dejarla sola ahora que me necesita—dijo Yakumo conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

—Entonces esto es un adiós—menciono la rubia.

—Es un hasta luego, no planeo quedarme a vivir en los Estados Unidos el resto de mi vida—indico la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa al abrazar a Eri—una cosa más—volvió a mencionar Yakumo al separarse de la rubia—espero que cuando regrese le haigas dicho a Harima-san lo que sientes o si no te lo quitare y me casare con el—fue lo último que dijo Yakumo antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Harima, dejando a una rubia petrificada por la seriedad con lo que lo dijo.

—Bueno creo ahora si ya es hora de que me marche—dijo Yakumo al llegar junto a Harima.

—Te extrañare, esto no será lo mismo sin ti, siempre fuiste la persona que más me apoyo sin juzgar mis gustos y sin reprochar mis errores—menciono el mangaka con toda la sinceridad del mundo, haciendo que los ojos de la pelinegra se humedecieran al saber que no lo volvería a ver en un largo tiempo.

—Yo también lo extrañare mucho Harima-san—contesto Yakumo agachando la cabeza dejando escapar por fin un par de lágrimas que no tardaron en ser seguidas por mas, sin duda separarse de Harima ero lo más difícil de todo esto.

—Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto—dijo Harima al acercarse a su amiga para abrazarla.

Yakumo sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza al estar en los brazos del mangaka, no quería separase de el ya que no sabía si algún día podría volver a abrazarlo, desgraciadamente el anuncio de su vuelo la hiso darse cuenta de que se le estaba haciendo tarde.

—Bueno es hora de irme, adiós Harima-san, adiós Sara—se despidió Yakumo con una dulce sonrisa.

—Adiós Yakumo— contesto Sara aun con lágrimas en sus ojos pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Adiós imouto-san— menciono Harima con una sonrisa triste.

Yakumo apenas había dado unos pasos lejos de sus amigos cuando se giró rápidamente y corrió hacia donde estaba Harima, al llegar junto a él lo abrazo por el cuello y le dio un beso en los labios dejando al chico en shock ante la mirada de una alegre Sara y una celosa Eri, Yakumo se separó al poco rato y salió corriendo sin decir nada rumbo a la salida que daba hacia su vuelo.

Sara vio como el avión en el que iba su amiga despegaba, voltio a ver al joven a su lado el cual aún no se recuperaba de lo que había sucedido hace unos instantes, la chica se rio levemente al recordar lo que había hecho su amiga jamás se hubiera imaginado que Yakumo aria algo como eso.

En uno de los asientos del avión que iba con rumbo a los Estados Unidos se encontraba una sonriente Yakumo, pasaría mucho tiempo para que volviera a ver a Harima y muy posiblemente cuando se volvieran a encontrar Eri ya se habría ganado el corazón del mangaka, pero al menos le había dado su primer beso al chico que amaba, eso era suficiente para ella, el cansancio empezó a hacer de las suyas y el sueño no tardó en llegar así que decido dormir para que no se le hiciera demasiado largo el camino, sin duda sus sueños estarían invadidos por cierto personaje de barba y gafas oscuras.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso es todo yo me despido y recuerden "Quedarse en lo conocido por miedo a lo desconocido, equivale a mantenerse con vida pero no vivirla" adios.<strong>


End file.
